7 min in heaven with Yugioh
by sherein22
Summary: Read title
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is going to be a reader x Yugioh story.

**Yugi M.**

You were walking to my house for a party that I invited you to and your crush, Yugi will be there. When you were at my door you didn't get the chance to open the door when I opened it.

"(Y/N)! Your here, come on your just on time." I said

I then grab your arm and drag you to the living room. Once there I sit you down on the couch. Suddenly Marik says.

"I am so BORED let's play a game."

"OK then, let's play seven minutes in heaven." I say excitedly.

I then grab a hat from the rack and ask all the guys to put one item in the hat, also telling you and the other girls to close their eyes.

(Y/N's) Pov.

Soon I open my eyes to find a hat in my face. I reach in and move my hand around. I did that for awhile till I grabbed a card. I take it out and see the dark magician.

"Ooooo (Y/N) go to the closet."

I was then thrown into the closet, soon I heard noise outside and the door open.

"Um (Y/N) is that you?" Yugi says.

"Y-yes." I blush.

Then I felt something on my cheek and I blush. Soon I face him and kiss him on the lips. We were making out for awhile till a bright light filled the room.

My Pov.

"Times up!"

I open the door to find you and Yugi kissing, so I grabbed Marik's camera...

"Hey!" Yelled Marik.

I grabbed Marik's camera and took a picture. You two were red as tomatoes and I smiled brightly.

"Soooo cute!" I say to you two.

_ You decide next._

_ That was cute, but I didn't really know what Yugi would really do, but oh well._

_ Reviews are nice please and tell me if you want to do requests. BYE PEEPS! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou B.

You were the first one at the party I invited you to, as well as the others. You were sitting on the chair when you heard a knock on the door.

You lifted your head as the door open. Ryou was at the door with Bakura and Akefia.

You blushed when Ryou waved at you. You had a huge crush on him, but you didn't know what to tell him.

~Time Skips when everyone is here~

When everyone was here and talking to each other I appeared with a hat.

"Ok everyone time to play seven minutes in heaven!"

I then held out the hat to each of the boys while the girls had to close their eyes. After sometime past I walked around the girls wondering who should go first.

"Why won't you hurry up!"

"Shut up Bakura!"

I then told everyone to open their eyes. When you opened your eyes you saw the hat in front of you, held by me.

"Come on (Y/N) pick something."

You looked at the hat and put your arm in it, you moved your hand around till you felt a card (1) You grabbed it and lifted it up, when you did you saw the change of heart, Ryou's Favorite card.

You blushed while I had a big smile on my face and pushed you in the closet. Soon after you heard the door open and a small squeak. I then said to you two.

"Seven Minuets you guys!"

You then heard Ryou say your name.

"(Y/N) where are you?"

"O-over here."

You then heard him shuffling towards you.

"U-um (Y/N) I have something to tell you."

"Y-yes Ryou."

"I-I have liked you for awhile now and I would like to ask, will you... can I... Um will you be my girlfriend?"

You were shocked that Ryou asked you to be his girlfriend, but you were really happy.

"Yes!"

Then you kissed him on the lips, he tensed up a bit, but soon kissed you back. You were so happy, till you heard a click and a flash of light.

"That's so cute!"

I said while holding a camera that I took from Marik.

You both looked at each other and blushed.

"It's about time you told her how you feel Ryou."

Akefia said, while Ryou turned a darker shade of red. Then you two went to sit on the couch together.

_You decide next._

_Sorry I didn't update sooner, I couldn't think about what I should do for this._

_(1) I know I did something like this with Yugi, but I couldn't think of anything better._

_Thanks for reading and Reviews would be nice, and Requests would be good to. Well see you next time. BYE PEEPS!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yami Marik (Mariku)

Everyone was at my party and everyone was getting bored so I decided, with 7 minutes in heaven.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven everyone!"

"It's better then doing nothing."

Bakura said. I grinned and took a hat, I put it in front of the guys so they can put their stuff in it, while the girls eyes were closed. After that I went in front of you and held out the hat.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

I yelled to everyone.

"My ears, gosh women can you keep it down?"

I giggled and waited for you to put your hand inside. When you put your hand in you felt something sharp and yelled as it stabbed you.

"Ow!"

You say as some blood drips on the ground.

"That's me."

Mariku said as he came to you and picked you up and entered the closet.

"Uh seven minuets guys."

I said to them.

"Oh don't worry, that will be enough Heh heh heh."

Melvin said. I sweat dropped, anime style.

"Oh Ra protect her."

Yami said. I nodded my head, agreeing with him.

(Y/N's) Pov.

Mariku picked me up bridal style and brought me in the closet, as soon we were in the closet, Mariku dropped me.

"Ow!"

I said for the second time in a row. Then Mariku crashed his lips into mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. When I denied he growled and bit on my lip I opened my mouth and his tongue went in my mouth.

After awhile I felt his hand go up my shirt, I squeaked and tried to push him away, but he was to strong. Our lips parted and I was blushing like crazy.

"Your cute when you blush my (Y/N)."

Mariku said to you making you blush a darker shade of red. Then the door opened.

My Pov.

I opened the door and told them both time was up. I would have taken a picture, but I thought 'This is Mariku, he will probably kill me' and Marik didn't bring his camera.

Normal Pov.

You then sat down on the couch as red as a tomato.

_You decide next._

_So how did you like this one? Review please and requests would be great, so see you next time. Also, what stabbed you was a knife (So Melvin/Mariku). BYE PEEPS!_


	4. Author's Note of Importance

_Authors Note of Importance!_

_I will not continue this story unless I have 5 reviews and requests, do the understand ok now BYE-ITH PEEP-ITHS!_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Yami Bakura

You were bored out of your mind. The party was missing someone. Bakura, he has been your crush and he was suppose to be at the party.

"Ug where is Bakura?* I said.

"Can we start the party without him?" Marik asked.

"No! Everyone has to be here!" I yelled at Marik.

Bakura then entered the house.

"Your late!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry" Bakura said sarcastically.

"Finally we can get this party started." Marik said.

~later on~

"Lets play 7 minuets in heaven!" I said.

"fine." Joey said.

"put something in the bag. NOW!" I told the boys.

"Ok ok." Marik said.

After all the boys put something in the bag I stepped in front of you.

"(Y/N)! you first." I said to you.

"Fine" you said as you reached in the bag.

As you reached in your bag you felt around and grabbed a random item.

"Ooooo." I said as you lifted the millennium ring.

You were then pushed in the closet. You walked back a little, but then you hit something and arms were wrapped around you.

"hello (Y/N)." Bakura said to you.

"B-Bakura." you stuttered.

Bakura then chuckled.

"What?" You asked.

"You're the most prettiest girl I''ve met (Y/N)" Bakura said.

You blushed

"Y-you do?" you asked.

Bakura smirked and kissed you. You turned a darker shade of red and slowly kissed back.

~outside~

"Is 7 minuets up yet?" I asked.

"1 more minuet." Seto answered.

~Back in the closet~

"Be my queen." Bakura asked you.

"Yes!" You said and hugged him.

Then the door opened up and there was a flash.

"Awww, cute." I said.

"Perfect shot" Marik said while he holds the camera.

"Why you." Bakura said before running after Marik.

"Help!" Marik said while running from Bakura.

"Give me that camera Marik!" Bakura yelled after Marik.

"Never!" Marik said.

While the both of them ran around the house you sat down on the couch and smiled to yourself.

_You decide next_

_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but hoped you liked this one, and Yami Yugi is next. Well Reviews would be really helpful please. BYE PEEPS!_


End file.
